Truce
by Alhendra
Summary: Harry thinks he's finally managed to make Draco hate him less, but the rumours circulating the school just inflame Drcao's hatred....Warning: Slash


Truce  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine, wont be mine, bla bla bla…  
  
A/n: I don't know where this came from…just read ^_^ Btw, this contains slash. Didn't see it? Here you go: SLASH. So don't come whining that gay stuff is sick cos I don't care.  
  
  
  
Draco snorted. "If that pansy Potter would stop sucking up for attention I would not pick on him so much," he replied to one of his fellow Slytherins who had asked him why he bothered with Potter when he wasn't worth the attention.  
  
He glanced over at the Gryffindor table. As usual, the school geek was poring over a book, while the red haired Weasel was stuffing himself full of food. Guess he has to eat as much as he can here, Draco thought, as he starves at home during the holidays. He smirked at the thought.  
  
The Potter boy was still half asleep, nearly falling asleep on his toast. Gods, Draco hated him. Ever since he'd dared make a fool of him in front of the other students, Draco couldn't help himself. He hated the Potter boy, and tried his damnedest to humiliate him.  
  
A fluttering of wings filled the hall as the mail arrived. Everyone looked up eagerly as they wondered if anything had arrived for them. An owl swooped low and dropped an envelope in Draco's lap. He picked it up and opened it idly. He scanned it, and his pale complexion turned even whiter.  
  
"Something wrong Draco?" Crabbe asked him. Crabbe and Goyle were nitwits when it came to intelligence, and brawn was definitely their forte, but they were not entirely dumb either.  
  
'Nothing," Draco replied, stuffing the letter inside his robes. He continued eating mechanically. As soon as some of the students started leaving the hall he rose. Crabbe and Goyle looked at him in surprise.  
  
"I'm off, I need to talk to Professor Snape before our charms lesson," he told them. "Don't wait for me, I'll come later by myself ok?" Crabbe and Goyle nodded, and continued eating.  
  
Draco walked out and made his way hurriedly to the bathrooms. Not the main bathrooms – they were situated near the Great hall, and were warmer, but in the less frequented bathrooms, where people only went if they were passing by and needed to go quickly. Once in there, making sure it was deserted, Draco closed himself in a cubicle, and burst into tears.  
  
  
  
  
  
"We start with Herbology today, right?" Ron said, shooting a despairing glance at Hermione, who was reading up on something – how unusual.  
  
"Yes," she replied without looking up. "Have you done your homework?"  
  
"What homework?" Harry seemed to wake up suddenly.  
  
"The Mandrakes one," Ron replied, pleased for once that he'd done his homework.  
  
"Oh that," Harry sighed in relief. "I've done that, I thought it was a different one."  
  
"Come on, let's go," Hermione said, closing her book. "It's almost time."  
  
"Yeah come on," Ron stood up. "Let's go and see what we're gonna be working with today."  
  
The walked out of the hall, talking and laughing. Suddenly Harry stopped. "I need to go to the bathroom guys."  
  
"We'll wait for you," Ron said.  
  
"We might be late," Hermione looked worriedly at her watch.  
  
"She's right Ron, go on," Harry told them. "Professor Sprout won't mind if only I'm late – she might if it were all three of us. I'll hurry don't worry."  
  
"Ok, see ya later then!" Ron and Hermione left, arguing about something as usual. Harry pushed open the doors of the bathroom – it was colder here than the larger bathroom closer to the hall, but he should have gone earlier, as it was he had to suffer.  
  
He quickly released himself and was just leaving when he heard a sobbing sound from one of the cubicles. Hesitantly he stopped to listen. Again, the sound came – it was soft as if of someone who did not want to be heard. He walked over in front of the cubicle from where he thought the sound was coming and pushed the door open.  
  
"Are you ok?" he asked. His jaw dropped as his eyes registered Draco Malfoy inside.  
  
"Get out!" he shouted, turning away, but Harry glimpsed red, swollen eyes and tear tracks on his face. He stood uncertain what to do. Draco was his sworn rival, but Harry's heart melted at such a sight. He couldn't resist anyone in distress.  
  
"I said get out!" Draco said in a hysterical voice which made Harry's mind up for him. Whatever Malfoy had done to him, the fact remained that he was in need of some warmth at the moment, and the only person around was Harry.  
  
"Whatever happened, its gonna be fine," Harry said quietly as he dropped onto his knees and put a comforting hand on Draco's shoulder.  
  
"How would you fuckin know?" came the bitter reply, as Malfoy shrugged off his hand. "You don't even know what's wrong."  
  
"Yeah, but I've lost my parents and getting over that means that I think pretty much else can be faced," he replied gently. He put his hand back onto Malfoy's shoulder. He sniffed but did not shrug it off again.  
  
"Anything I can do to help?" Harry asked him, squeezing his shoulder gently. Draco turned and surveyed him through red rimmed eyes.  
  
"What are you doing anyway?" the pale boy asked him suspiciously. "Probably going to report to everyone about this as soon as you leave," he answered his own question bitterly.  
  
"No," Harry said, more sharply than he intended. "If you won't tell me what's wrong, I won't press you, but I will not tell anyone about this." Draco surveyed him, still disbelieving.  
  
"And why should I believe you?"  
  
Harry shrugged. "You want me to leave?" Draco studied him.  
  
"No," he whispered. Fresh tears welled up, and he turned away again. Harry didn't know what to do, so he awkwardly hugged the slight figure. At first Draco stiffened, before he relaxed, sobbing into Harry's robes. Harry patted his pale head, wondering what the hell had happened, consoling Malfoy, *Malfoy* of all people!!  
  
"It's…my fath – father," he hitched between sobs. "He – he…" Here sobs seemed to overcome him again. Harry just hugged him tighter. Slowly Malfoy's crying subsided. Slowly even his sniffs receded.  
  
He sat up and wiped his nose with his sleeve. "If you tell anyone about this," he said matter-of-factly, "I will kill you."  
  
Harry stood up. "I already told you I won't," he retorted. He picked up his satchel and walked away.  
  
"Potter," Malfoy said hesitantly. Harry stopped. "Th-thanks." He said, sounding unwilling.  
  
"For nothing," Harry replied without turning round, and walked out.  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry went into his common room. The lesson was almost over – he had spent a lot of time with Malfoy in the bathroom. The next lesson was free, so him, Ron and Hermione were free to do what they wanted. After some time Ron and Hermione burst into the room.  
  
"Harry!! What are you doing here? Why didn't you come for the lesson?"  
  
"I got caught up," Harry told them smiling.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Er…" Harry looked uncomfortable. "I promised I wouldn't say…" Ron looked hurt, but Hermione spoke up quickly.  
  
"It doesn't matter Harry," she told him, digging into Ron's ribs with her elbow. "A promise is a promise."  
  
"Thanks Hermione," Harry smiled at her.  
  
"Yeah, ok," Ron put in. "As long as you promise to tell us first when you are officially going out with her and…Ooof!" He clutched his stomach and glared at Hermione. "Do you mind??"  
  
"Leave him alone Ron. He'll tell us all in good time I'm sure…"  
  
"Hey! What is this idea you've got in your minds?" Harry asked indignantly.  
  
"Well you wouldn't have missed Herbology unless some chick was involved right?" Ron said looking triumphant.  
  
"Wrong!" Harry said. "Actually someone was having a bad day and, er, I tried to cheer them up."  
  
"Oh," Hermione instantly took on a worried expression. "Is everything fine?"  
  
"Yeah, ok so?" Ron asked disbelievingly. "So he comforted a girl. Big deal. Even more chance for romance, I say."  
  
"Actually it was a guy," Harry told Ron, shaking his head. Ron still didn't look convinced, but he shrugged.  
  
"Ok, ok, whatever. Let's go, we're wasting our free lesson."  
  
"Where are we going?"  
  
"Let's go near the lake," Harry stretched. It was calming there.  
  
"Ok, lemme get my book," Hermione said, turning round to fetch her stuff.  
  
"No Hermione!" Ron laid a hand on her. "Can't you forget your studies for once?" Hermione hesitated.  
  
"But I…"  
  
"Please? Just this once?" Ron smiled disarmingly at her.  
  
"Ok," she relented. "Just this once, mind."  
  
"Whatever you say," he grinned at her.  
  
Harry grinned silently as he saw them act like a pair of smitten lovebirds – which they were of course. He still hadn't figured out why Ron hadn't asked Hermione out – it was as plain as day that they liked each other.  
  
"Shall we go?" he interrupted their smiling at each other, and stifled a laugh as they jerked back into the present world, blushing. He refrained from passing any comments though, even if he was itching to, they would be too embarrassed.  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry lay on his back, head resting on his hands. It was so peaceful near the lake. The place was deserted except for them. He was drifting drowsily into sleep. Next to him, Ron and Hermione were talking softly. The last thought Harry had before he drifted off to sleep was the wish that Ron would get on with it and ask Hermione out already.  
  
"Harry! Wake up, pretty boy," Ron shook Harry.  
  
"Uh, what?" Harry asked, voice still thick with sleep.  
  
"Harry its dinner time!!" Ron said exasperatedly. "Come on, lets go eat!" Harry grinned, the last traces of drowsiness disappearing from his eyes, and stood up.  
  
"Race you there!"  
  
  
  
  
  
The trio entered the hall, which was filled as usual with chatter. As soon as Harry entered, most of the people stopped talking, and looked at him. The next moment, the chatter resumed louder than ever.  
  
"What's up with them?" Harry asked confused, as sideways glances were directed at him from every table. "What have I done *this* time?"  
  
"Dunno," Ron and Hermione replied. They walked over to Gryffindor table.  
  
"Hey guys," Harry greeted Neville and Seamus. The pair stared at him as if he'd sprouted another head and wings, not to mentions talons.  
  
"Er…is something wrong?" Hermione asked them as she and Ron exchanged blank looks.  
  
"Harry is it true?" Neville asked in a hushed voice. Seamus looked awed.  
  
"What is?" Harry asked irritably as he sat down and took a swig of orange juice.  
  
"That you're in love with Draco Malfoy."  
  
Orange juice sprayed Neville and Seamus.  
  
"WHAT?!?" three voices shouted at the same time. Utter disbelief decorated Harry, Ron and Hermione's faces as they stared at Neville and Seamus as if they'd gone mad. All around people from other tables were craning their necks to look at Harry.  
  
"Where did that come from?!?" Harry asked, risking a look at the Slytherin table. Malfoy was looking at him furiously. Oh shit.  
  
"Well, a Hufflepuff says he entered the bathrooms and you were hugging Malfoy," Seamus told them. Harry choked again. He glared at Seamus.  
  
"Is it true?!?" Ron asked Harry, disbelief etched on his face.  
  
"Gay relationships are perfectly acceptable Ron," chided Hermione gently. "Although," she grimaced, "I must say to choose *Malfoy* of all people…"  
  
"I am not in love with Malfoy!" Harry tried to keep himself from screaming. The other houses had more than enough to gossip about without him making a scene.  
  
"Harry!" Harry groaned as two excited identical red heads gravitated towards him.  
  
"No it's not true!" he told them hysterically. The twins exchanged knowing looks.  
  
"Yeah right," Fred smiled humoring him. "Whatever you say." Harry sighed in despair and clutched his head.  
  
"This is not happening," he declared. "This cannot be happening."  
  
"Cheer up," George said, as he helped himself to some food. "It could be worse."  
  
"Like how?"  
  
"Well, Malfoy returns your feelings so it's not that bad. I mean he was hugging you back wasn't he?"  
  
Harry glared daggers at the twins.  
  
"Have you *seen* how he's looking?" he hissed. "If looks could kill I'd be three days dead by now!!" No one took the slightest notice of him, and he sighed again.  
  
"So Harry is he a good kisser?" Fred asked impishly through a mouthful of food. Harry groaned and did not reply.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Why does everything always happen to me?" he muttered as the Gryffindors returned to their common room.  
  
"Isn't it obvious?" George asked him. "I thought it you had more brains than that." He pointed at Harry. "It's because of you."  
  
"Look at it this way Harry," Fred continued. "You're special, if you went out with a girl, the whole school would be interested – just because it's you.  
  
"If you went out with a guy, everyone would be even more interested. Again, it's because of you – gay wizards there have been and there are still – but you are Harry Potter, so it would have excited the whole school. Now we have not only a gay Potter," Harry wanted to shout at the top of his lungs I AM NOT GAY!!!! but he did not have the energy left to do so, "but Potter is going out with Malfoy of all people!! Sensational news!!"  
  
Harry buried his head in his hands. "Is anyone EVER going to believe what I say?" he groaned aloud.  
  
"Nope," Fred replied cheerfully. Harry groaned even louder.  
  
"Don't worry," Hermione patted him comfortingly. They'll have forgotten it by tomorrow."  
  
  
  
They had not forgotten by the next day, however, or the one after that. The supposed relationship was discussed eagerly on all sides by all houses – even Slytherin. To Harry's dismay the effect on Malfoy was to make him colder and more withdrawn with Harry. After the little incident in the bathroom, Harry was hoping that he and Malfoy would become friends – or at least, neutral acquaintances.  
  
However instead, this event had made Malfoy's tongue sharper. He lashed out at Harry mercilessly, and Harry could do nothing to subdue him. He could not tell anyone about Draco's crying escapade in the bathroom – he had promised, and he kept his word, and even so, he didn't think he would have split about him had he not promised. But his temper was sorely tried by the rumors and Malfoy's behavior. To top it all off, even Snape was being harder on him, as if to pay him back for hitting on his best student.  
  
"This cannot go on," Harry muttered as he dropped into his bed. "It just cannot." Ron looked at him sympathetically.  
  
"Don't worry. It has to die down sooner or later," Ron said vaguely.  
  
"Doesn't look like it," the green eyed boy muttered. "And to top it all, now he hates my guts more than ever. I thought we'd finally gotten somewhere that day, but no, they had to ruin it didn't they…" There was silence.  
  
"You mean it's all TRUE?!?" Ron asked hysterically.  
  
"No!!!" Harry sat up in bed and glared at his red headed friend. He glanced round the room and dropped his voice. "Remember when I told you someone was having a bad day and I was trying to help them? Well…it was Malfoy, but I promised I wouldn't say anything." He sighed. "He was pretty shook up that day." He fell silent.  
  
"What was the matter?"  
  
"Dunno, he didn't tell me. But that's when they saw me hugging him. I was, er, comforting him, and I kinda hugged him to make him feel better."  
  
"You hugged Malfoy to make him feel better?" Ron looked at Harry as if he was crazy. "Harry – I can't make up my mind which is the weirdest – you in love with Malfoy or hugging him just to comfort him."  
  
"Cut it Ron," Harry yawned. "I'm tired."  
  
  
  
"Draco!" Harry saw Malfoy in the hallway and made up his mind. This nonsense had to end. He would talk to the Slytherin boy and force him to stop being so cold because of a stupid rumor which wasn't his fault. He placed his hand on Malfoy's shoulder.  
  
"You!" Draco spat as he turned round. "Don't touch me you pervert!" he yelled at the top of his voice.  
  
"What's gotten into you?" Harry hissed, feeling a flush rising in his cheeks as everyone in the hallway turned and stared.  
  
"You were helping me because you're gay," Draco told him in a low voice.  
  
"Fuck it, Malfoy, this whole rumor started because I helped you, not the other freakin way round!!"  
  
"I don't care! Don't come near me again!" Draco yelled and stormed off. Harry was left looking at him, red as a sunset, fists clenched, furious. The whispering of the people around him grew to a deafening level. Oh man, was he in deep shit.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I can't believe that son of a bitch," Harry stormed, still furious.  
  
"What happened?" Hermione looked up from her reading. They listened sympathetically to his recital.  
  
"You tried to reason with Malfoy? Harry…sorry to have to tell you this, but what else did you expect?!? This is *Malfoy*!"  
  
'Yeah, but he was different then, he was all vulnerable and scared," Harry trailed off. Yeah, Malfoy had been different then, he had been *human*. He had actually liked him for a moment there.  
  
"Makes sense then," Hermione said. "You saw him in a weak position. He's scared of you now because you have power over him."  
  
"It doesn't matter, he'll never talk to me again civilly now."  
  
"Jeez Harry, why so worried? It's only Mal…"  
  
"Yes, yes I know it's Malfoy," Harry snapped. "But he's actually human underneath. Or so I thought…." He exited the room.  
  
"You know, Hermione," Ron said thoughtfully. "If I didn't know better, I'd say our ol' Harry is falling for Malfoy."  
  
"Perhaps you don't know better," Hermione said softly.  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry sat at the lakeside and fumed. It was getting late, and stars had come out, but he didn't want to go inside. All the voices circulating about him were pissing him off. He needed to cool off.  
  
He heard the sound of footsteps, and turning round he caught a glimpse of pale hair, shining silver in the moonlight. Malfoy did not see Harry from behind his tree, and stepped right down to the water.  
  
"What have I done to you Malfoy?" Harry's voice cut into the silence. Malfoy jumped about a foot into the air in fright.  
  
"Potter!" he exclaimed furiously as he turned round. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Answer me!" Harry barked, leaping up. "All I did was try to help you! And this is how you repay me?"  
  
"I never asked for your help!"  
  
"I know!" Harry yelled. "But I thought you were human!" They glared at each other, silver holding emerald gaze. Malfoy dropped his gaze first.  
  
"Listen golden boy," he said finally. "Leave me alone. I don't need this." To Harry's surprise he turned and sat down, hugging his knees to his chest. Harry hesitated. Against his better judgement, he went and sat next to Malfoy. Neither said anything for a while.  
  
"So what's wrong…Draco?" Harry asked at last.  
  
"It's my father, he…" Malfoy shrugged. "Just family problems Potter." He was avoiding Harry's gaze and instead kept his eyes fixed on the water.  
  
"Fine," Harry replied. They sat for a bit longer. "It's late. Come on, let's go in," he stood up and held out a hand to the blond boy. After some hesitation the boy took it.  
  
"Thanks." They walked inside together, where they parted their ways silently.  
  
  
  
For the next week, Harry was happy. Malfoy had stopped picking on him mercilessly, now he mostly ignored him in front of others. When they were alone however, Malfoy was friendly. It had started to be a habit of theirs to meet at night near the lake.  
  
Harry was enjoying these late night excursions, but he was slowly getting to recognize the fact that he should not go anymore. First of all, it was a punishable offence to be caught outside at that late hour. And secondly…he suspected he was falling for the pale boy.  
  
He didn't quite know how it had happened. He hadn't been in love with him when all the silly stories started circulating. But when they'd started meeting, something inside him had grown slowly. And now…he had fallen well and truly.  
  
And the thing was, he knew he had no chance with Draco.  
  
Don't touch me you pervert!  
  
He could remember Draco saying that. He knew that Draco would be disgusted if he confessed, and things would go back to what they were. But he could not make himself to break off the friendship with the Slytherin – he didn't think he had many true friends inside his house, and besides, it was torture being with him when he couldn't have him, but it hurt more when he wasn't with him.  
  
What a fine mess he was in.  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry picked up a pebble and sent it skimming over the surface of the lake.  
  
"Cool! Show me how to do it," Draco asked him.  
  
"Look," Harry sent another one. "You try." Draco picked up a pebble, but it went straight in and sank. He blew at a stray strand on his face in frustration.  
  
"It's not as easy as it looks!" Harry laughed.  
  
"Of course it isn't! Here let me show you how." He picked up a pebble and handed it to Draco. Then he closed his hand over the slender, pale, rather feminine hand of Draco.  
  
"This is how you do it," he said, but his mind was not on the pebble, it was on Draco, whose back was touching Harry slightly as he stood behind him holding his hand.  
  
"Like this?" Draco frowned in concentration. "Hey Harry how about…" He turned his head and Harry's breath caught in his throat as they looked at each other, barely inches apart, eyes wide. Harry's hormones were going crazy, all he knew was that Draco's warm breath caressing his cold face was too much for him, and he was suddenly stumbling back, scared of what Draco would see, what he could realize if he looked any more into Harry's eyes.  
  
"Sorry, I…" Harry stuttered as he stepped back. Oh Gods he had blown it hadn't he, now Draco would know what he felt since he'd been such an idiot and Gods did he deserve to die and oh…  
  
A pair of hands suddenly grabbed his face and he felt a pair of warm lips press themselves to his. Harry felt dizzy as the world spun around him. Oh *gods*…  
  
"H-Harry…I…I'm sorry, I'll stop if you…" Draco said uncertainly. Harry just grabbed him round the waist and crushed him to him, kissing him as hard as he could. When they finally came up for air, both had their hands entwined in the other's hair.  
  
"I've been wishing for this for *ages*," Draco said as he rested his head on Harry's shoulders.  
  
"I thought you'd called me a pervert," Harry told him. Draco flushed.  
  
"That was in self defense. How could I tell you what I really felt? I thought you'd kill me…" There was silence for a few moments.  
  
"Then why did you…"  
  
"…kiss you now?" Draco laughed softly. "I guess because I saw something in your eyes which made me hope that you returned my feelings. I guess I was right."  
  
And after that, no more words were wasted. They just embraced in the certainty of their feelings in the silver moonlight. 


End file.
